<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papercraft! by Jay T (Tohabath)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399952">Papercraft!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohabath/pseuds/Jay%20T'>Jay T (Tohabath)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCSM, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Minecraft: Story Mode, Role-Playing Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohabath/pseuds/Jay%20T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it ethical to use AO3 to link to a Twine game, if said Twine game cannot be hosted directly on AO3 but is still fanfiction?</p><p>An Alternate Universe story for Minecraft: Story Mode (Season One) by Telltale Games! This interactive fiction (with some pretty pictures) is a fun little experiment created in the style of the Telltale format.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden &amp; Maya (Minecraft), Gabriel &amp; Ender Dragon (Minecraft), Jesse &amp; Lukas (Minecraft), Jesse &amp; Olivia (Minecraft), Jesse &amp; Petra (Minecraft), Lukas &amp; Olivia (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625480">Papercraft!</a> by Tohab.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://tohab.itch.io/papercraft">  </a>
</p><p><a href="https://tohab.itch.io/papercraft">You can access the project here</a>, or try clicking on the charming farm-animal to see what happens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a year since the Ender Dragon was revived. Our heroes have been stuck in the Nether, slowly losing their sanity to sleep deprivation. The pieces to their portal have been stolen by a mysterious figure calling himself the Warden, who has grown tired of watching his prisoner and now seeks entertainment from visitors. It's here that Maya is forced to reveal the dark details of her past- of close friends turned deceitful enemies...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many people have to be hurt before you will face reality?</p><p>For Maya, the question was more puzzling than it should have been. She had been blessed with a lucrative career in her previous life, as was the case with Aiden and Lukas, but little did she know her fortune wouldn't last forever. Her old master had taught her the essentials; their duty to the world as protectors, the shortcuts to resources no one knew of, how to defend herself, and so on. What he <em>didn't</em> teach her was how to make friends. He didn't think Maya would need them, and for a long time neither did she. Their way of life simply didn't have room for anyone else.</p><p>That's what Maya told herself for many years, until she was approached by a small group of explorers. They showed interest in her work, fascinated by her talent with alchemy. They invited her on some of their expeditions, and- inflamed by their attention- she sought every opportunity to go with them. They discovered countless places and treasures, and each adventure became more exciting, chaotic, and dangerous than the last.</p><p>Maya's master didn't approve of how she was spending her time. He warned her that they would only take advantage of her growing need for them. Of course, she disregarded his advice. She trusted her friends more with every new experience, every new mystery, and every new moment shared together.</p><p>And that was her mistake.</p><p>Lukas and Aiden found Maya, long after she and her old friends had separated, being suffocated by a machine dispensing gravel on top of her as she struggled to dig her way out of a deep pit.</p><p>She was being buried alive. Someone had set up a trap to kill her.</p><p>The two boys made quick work, disabling the machine and rescuing her from almost certain death.</p><p>The three of them became something better than friends, in her eyes. They were colleagues, working towards improving their status as builders. Her happiness no longer depended on anyone's interest in her, for Aiden and Lukas never asked about her private life, and she in turn left them to theirs. They could maintain the image of companionship, but this was ultimately a tool to be used for her reputation.</p><p>How much they cared about each other never mattered to her... until the Nether.</p><p><em>"Please,"</em> said Maya to Jesse after unveiling the details of her past, <em>"tell me I did the right thing. Tell me that everything I've done wasn't for nothing. I need to hear it from someone."</em></p><p>Jesse looked back on how Maya had treated them- from the moment they first met until now. It wasn't a pretty picture, and the story Maya had laid out only served to muddy it further. There were things she had done, outside of her victimization, that Jesse couldn't forgive so easily.</p><p>
  <em>"You want someone to congratulate you? To say you're a good person?"</em>
</p><p>Maya opened her mouth to reply, but there was nothing she could force out of it.</p><p>Jesse sighed, <em>"then you'll have to find a better liar than me."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so it's not like they've ACTUALLY been in the Nether for a year, but it's been a year since I've worked on Papercraft, so eh.</p><p>This chapter is significantly lacking in detail by design; I've withheld context for the time being.</p><p>I'm not dead, and neither is the game. I'll have to see how long that lasts.</p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>